


East of Eden

by Moonbius



Series: Infinite Summer-Shadow Preachers [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Rick and Summer, sumrick - Freeform, 原作向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbius/pseuds/Moonbius
Summary: 正如人世间的罪孽起源于潘多拉的魔盒，Summer的不对劲起源于脚步声。Rick And Morty原作向衍生同人，涉及S1E2，S3E8。《The Saltwater Room》后续，前文可点击下方系列链接跳转。
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Summer Smith, rick/summer
Series: Infinite Summer-Shadow Preachers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	East of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Rick And Morty原作向衍生同人，涉及S1E2，S3E8。  
《The Saltwater Room》后续。可独立观看。会有后续。

不对劲。有什么事情不大对劲。  
车刚驶过社区街角，Ethan就急切地踩了刹车。路灯昏沉，Ethan的上半身整个倒向她，带着年轻男人稚嫩的压迫感。他的手潮乎乎地揉弄她的后颈，继而摩挲她的臂膀，充满暗示性。Summer知道自己该闭上眼睛。  
可是。绝对有什么事不对劲。  
她的呼吸急促起来，却和Ethan激动的粗喘出于不同理由。就在Ethan的手继续向下移动、脸也紧贴过来时，Summer的神经终于崩断，情不自禁一掌拍开他，仰头向后拉开距离。一声脆响。Ethan睁开眼。  
发生了什么。  
Ethan困惑地看着她，忘情的迷蒙褪去，不解、受伤和屈辱渐渐浮上他年轻的眼。  
发生了什么。  
Summer猛地解开安全带，口不择言地胡乱解释着，匆忙把扣子扣好，拉开车门冲了出去。脸上的高热被夜风吹冷，心脏蹦得快要跳出来。  
发生了什么。  
她咬着牙，向家的方向狂奔。

正如人世间的罪孽起源于潘多拉的魔盒，Summer的不对劲起源于脚步声。  
脚步声引发的困扰，是和那不知从哪冒出来的外公一起，突兀闯入她的生活。  
一次又一次，她听到男孩犹豫的脚步声途经她的卧室门口，径直下楼。那意味着又一个夜晚，她亲爱的弟弟将会跟随她的外公，从这所住宅消失，去到宇宙里任何一个她贫乏想象力所不至的神奇地点。  
大多数时候，她都能成功压下心口隐隐的涩意，强迫自己睡去。  
但也存在极偶尔的情况，她被梦境拒绝，无论如何也睡不着，在床上翻来覆去，疲惫等待天亮。  
脚步声成了某种奇怪的开关。她被迫竖起耳朵，神经琴弦般绷紧，辨认寂然深夜里的每一丝声响。钟表指针嚓嚓的走动声也成了慢条斯理的凌迟。直到熟悉的拖沓脚步声遮遮掩掩再度响起，她才能停止煎熬，勉强放松心神。  
——不过是出于对Morty的担心罢了。他还那么小，愣头青，脑子也笨，什么都不懂，走到哪都需要人保护，能做什么呢。  
他能做什么呢。  
Summer不觉得自己是嫉妒。好吧，或许只有一点，只有那么一小点……因不安全感引发的焦虑。  
好在，焦虑问题还没来得及愈演愈烈，就在Rick雇佣她照看记忆储藏室、向她开放地下室权限后大大缓解。  
说到底，她想要的不过就是被年长者正视和承认。  
还有什么比交给她一项任务，敞开一扇门，共享一段连Morty都不知道的秘密，更令人安心呢？  
另一好处是，从此她在失眠的夜里多了一种消磨时间的选择：计算脚步声的时间，在车库彻底空下来后，悄悄潜入地下室，走进记忆储藏室，从满屋闪烁着荧光的试剂瓶中随意选择一些观看。  
她没和Rick正式谈过，关于这一再上演的冒失侵犯。倒不是有意隐瞒。以Rick的聪明，怎么会掌握不了自己地盘的来访情况呢。  
Rick并没有制止她，这差不多就等于默许了。  
她情愿将这份视而不见看作纵容的特权，珍贵的默契……或某种补偿，她不确定。她喜欢琢磨这些。猜谜一样的微妙交锋，不同于日常上演的刻薄语言对攻，让她想要微笑。  
一度趋于干涸的平静与温情，再度在她胸中缓缓涌流。她开始慢慢找到和突然出现在生命中的外公相处的合适方式。她相信一切都会变好。一切都正在变好。  
直到某个平常夜晚，她发现那个记忆瓶。

颜色是艳丽的粉，和大部分或红或蓝的记忆瓶都不一样。藏在摆放柜角落的最下层，被一排突兀放置于此的酒瓶遮盖，简直欲盖弥彰。被拿出来细细端详时，粉红瓶身在人造灯光下流动着羞怯的光，往Summer的脸上映出一抹薄红。  
她隐约有种预感，关于这颜色可能代表的记忆类型。  
……那又怎样。她都十七岁了，她有男朋友，她还是互联网重度用户，才不是什么纯情优等生。看一看也没什么坏处。要是太恶心了，大不了向Rick借用记忆枪擦除，在那之前还可以肆意嘲讽他一次，怎么算都不亏。  
她乱七八糟地说服了自己，红着脸把记忆瓶插进头盔上的凹槽。  
熟悉的下坠感。视野黑了一瞬，又很快清晰。  
然后，猝不及防地，她看到了自己。  
——穿着桃红比基尼，轻佻抖动着胸和屁股，搔首弄姿。  
主视角晃了晃，无言传递着目击者的震惊，和Summer内心正在发生的地动山摇重合。  
身材火辣的比基尼少女妩媚一笑，猫般轻巧，一躬身跪了下去，扭动着屁股款款膝行靠近。一边用糖丝般粘稠的语调说着什么，一边站起身，不由分说搂住主视角的脖子，柔软身躯紧紧贴上来。  
Summer的目光被迫跟随主视角，先投向眼前人圆润饱满的胸口，顿了顿，火燎一样迅速跳开，游移一番后，定格在相对安全的垂目向下角度。  
映入眼帘的是白皙瘦削的陌生躯干，色情意味十足的锁链皮带，与双腿间明显的隆起。  
Summer浑身一震，从记忆中猛然挣脱。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：Summer看到的记忆发生在S1E2七分钟左右，Rick和Morty潜入数学老师梦境时在某一层的遭遇。


End file.
